Smarter Than Before
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Adopted From FireFlamesHopeEternal. Harry and Severus decide to go back in time to change things. Some Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoys, Bad Dumbledore. Don't Read if you don't like cross gen slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I adopted this story from FireFlamesHopeEternal. If you are a previous reader of it, i suggest you read the chapters again, as some of them, starting more so with the third, have some serious changes to them. I loved the way she wrote it, but to fit my idea's, i had to change some major plot points. I have her full agreement with it. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. This disclaimer is for this and all following chapters. **

Smarter Than Before

Harry James Potter was pissed off. Seriously. He had just defeated Voldemort, he should be on top of the world but instead, Harry James Potter was pissed off. The reason; Headmaster Dumbledore popped out of nowhere, apparently not dead, to kill him. Yeah, that's right; the old bastard had played him right into his grave. After spouting about the greater good for a while, as is his whim, (why can the bad guys never realise that gloating before you kill someone is never a good idea?) and how he had been controlling his life since the first time he ever heard of magic, he had informed Harry that someone with the amount of power the young Potter heir had could not be allowed to live. Yeah, that's it, Harry had done his job, and now it's time for him to meet his maker. Honestly, you would think that the Great Albus Dumbledore would have realised that the boy who lived, doesn't die easily. It also helps when Severus Snape is behind the said Great Albus Dumbledore, ready to stun him in the back.

So I shall reiterate the point, Harry James Potter is pissed off.

Current place of ranting, Severus Snape's quarters in the Hogwarts Dungeons.

"I can't believe the old bastard would do that," Severus muttered darkly. "I knew he was a bit twisted but bloody hell, I should have shot a proper A.K at him and have done."

"How did that work?" Harry asked, interested in spite of himself.

""It was a stunner, nothing more nothing less. There was a cushioning charm at the bottom of the tower, and he just conjured up a golem of himself and ran. He told me you had to believe he was dead so that you would stand on your own two feet as it were."

"Conniving old fucker."

"Indeed, although now I look back, he played us both like a fiddle. I think I should have stuck with Voldemort. At least he was straight up about his plans. He never tried to be seen as being good."

"There is that. That isn't really the problem though, the thing is, look at all the problems and deaths and everything else the two of them caused. Surely there's a way to fix it."

"There is, but I don't think you are going to like it."

"Sev, I don't like anything you say when you've got that look on your face, but it doesn't stop me from doing whatever it is you suggest."

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry. What the boy said was true, no matter how much it annoyed him. Severus came up with the plans; Harry followed them through, nine times out of ten, with a dash of luck and stupidity thrown in.

"I can make a potion that will send you back to your eleven year old body. You will keep all of your knowledge and magic, but be back in the body you were in when you were eleven. You can change everything you want to change, keep the bits you liked, and save the world…again."

"That's…actually one of the better plans you have come up with Sev."

"Think carefully about this Harry; do not enter into it lightly. Once you have taken the potion, I cannot reverse the effect. You will be changing the whole timeline. I will accompany you on this trip also, you will need someone to keep you in line."

"Awww I didn't know you cared, you greasy git. Before we do this though, is there no other way? I mean, seven years is a long time, and just one mistake could fuck the whole thing up again. Can we not just go back with a special time turner, kill the old bastard, kill Voldemort and job done?"

"We could, but then your godfather, and Remus and Nymphadora and a lot of other good people would still die. Maybe not in the same way, but they would still die at the same time. Time is a funny thing to be playing with Harry, we have to do it right. By using the potion, we will be changing the time line completely, tricking it if you will. It will be as though these past seven years haven't happened yet. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just pissed that I'll have to go and play nice with the Dursley's again."

"Ah, yes, but maybe not. The Dursley's got a monthly allowance to look after you, were you aware?"

Harry shook his head, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, straight out of the Potter Vault, although as far as I am aware, they believed it was off Dumbledore instead. They received 400 pounds a month for you in the years before you came to Hogwarts, and then they received 1000 pounds every time you were home for the holidays."

"He knew how they were treating me, and he paid them to do it?"

"It was on his orders that they treated you the way they did. Well, I shall rephrase, I believe your aunt Petunia would have treated you better had he not told them that it would be damaging for you should you be treated well."

"I'm going to take great pleasure in killing him very slowly, you realise this don't you?" Harry said frowning.

Severus smirked. "I'll enjoy watching."

"Then let's get planning."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up with a sore head. He felt as though he had just been hit with a bludger. He opened his eyes slowly, expecting the light from his bedroom window to be shining on his face, to find himself in semi-darkness. He looked around confused, memories from the day before coming back to him. Shit! They had taken the stupid bloody potion. He was eleven again, and the reason he was in darkness was he was in that bloody cupboard.

Fucking fantastic.

Before he could think anymore a knock sounded on his door.

"Up! Get up! Now!" Aunt Petunia was screeching through his door like a banshee with a cold.

Harry groaned.

He rolled over and got dressed, clumsy in his eleven year old body. He opened the door and groaned again. That bloody stupid potion had sent him back to the week after Dudley's birthday. That meant chores and cupboard. Well, not if he could help it.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What are you doing boy? Start the breakfast!" Vernon snarled, spittle flying everywhere. Harry made a show of wiping his face.

"No. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, and don't interrupt me like I know you're planning on doing because this will work out rather well for you."

"I don't know who you think you are Boy-"

"Don't call me boy," Harry snapped. "Now send Dudley to his room, or to the living room, or into the garden or anywhere that isn't here."

"Now you listen here boy," Vernon started again, his face turning a funny colour purple that Harry remembered him having when Molly Weasley sent them a letter.

"It's about the M word, and about Hogwarts," Harry said stiffly, causing Vernon to swear and Petunia to gasp.

"Dudley, go to your room," Vernon said hastily, his face now the colour of week old porridge.

Dudley argued, as was his nature of course, but Vernon quickly got rid of him.

"Now, you are probably going to think I've gone a little bit crazy when I tell you this, but otherwise how would I know about Hogwarts in the first place. I'm actually eighteen. I came back in time to change the next seven years because there are some evil sons of bitches in the world that need to die a little sooner than they did the first time around. So here's the deal, I'll let you keep the allowance you get for me, that comes out of my bank account, and you will clear out Dudley's second bedroom for me, you will leave me alone unless I need you for something, and you will be civil. I will not be your slave, I will not be your cook and I will not use magic on you. Do we have a deal?"

The Dursley's sat staring at Harry, mouths open, looking as though Lockhart had just obliviated their entire brains.

"What do you mean, your bank account?" Petunia asked eventually. "We receive that allowance off Dumbledore."

"Nope, you really don't, four hundred pounds a month comes out of my account for you, and you will receive one thousand pound on every summer holiday I come home. Does that sound about right to you?" Harry asked sarcastically while they nodded dumbstruck.

"I'll ask again, do we have a deal?"

"Why should we? We'll still get that money, you can't do anything about it," Vernon said nastily. "And as for this bank account of yours, we're your legal guardians, we can get full access."

"I'd stop right there if I were you. You cannot get full access to my account, because it is a wizarding bank for a start. You would be very stupid to even try it; the goblins at the bank wouldn't take too kindly to your attitude. And another thing, when I explain to the Goblins that I am in fact eighteen and they have ways to confirm it, I will be taking full control of my accounts again. Which means I can stop any and all payments to you quite easily."

"And how are you planning to get there?"

Harry stood up and concentrated, apparating from where he stood to directly behind Vernon. "Like this," he whispered in his ear.

"I'm quite a powerful wizard Vernon, you would do well to remember that. I don't need a wand to use magic," Harry told them as he sat back down. "So, do we have a deal?"

They nodded, not sure what else they could do at this point.

"And another thing, one word of any of this to Dumbledore or any other wizard, I will kill you in your beds. When speaking of me, you will do so as you always have, as though I am nothing."

Harry walked out of the kitchen feeling quite proud of himself. He knew he couldn't use magic too often here, but until he got his wand, he knew he was safe from the ministry if nothing else.

Severus should be writing to him soon, he thought as he shut himself in his cupboard once more. He pulled out the notpad he had fetched back with him from where it was tangled in the sheets. Severus had a matching pad, they were connected so they could write to each other without waiting for owls all the time.

There was a message waiting for him on the first page.

_Morning Harry, have you dealt with the monsters yet?_

_Yes, they were rather compliant when I apparated in the middle of the kitchen. I have no idea why though._

_I wonder. Honestly, you're going to give my brain a heart attack one day._

_Umm I think I already did. You do know that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever._

_Yes I do realise that you cheeky brat. I was being sarcastic._

_It works better when you say things than write them then. That just sounded moronic, nothing sarcastic about it._

_You wait until I get hold of you._

_Promises, promises Severus. Although I do hope you don't mean it in the way I'm thinking as I am only an innocent eleven year old after all._


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Harry walked into Gringotts bank and asked to speak with the manager. After a lot of arguing, the goblins agreed and Harry found himself sat in an office alone.

"Ah, I have been informed you are asking to see me Mr Potter?" A voice from behind him asked and Harry spun around.

"You are the bank manager?" He asked carefully.

The goblin nodded and walked to the other side of the desk.

"And everything that is said in this office is completely confidential?"

The goblin nodded once more as he sat down and gestured to Harry to do the same.

Harry spent the next twenty minutes explaining the situation to the goblin, who argued and then demanded to see proof. Harry showed the Goblin some memories and allowed him to take some blood and the Goblin accepted the story.

"So the thing is, I need a full listing of my accounts and properties and everything else, and I need you to stop Dumbledore having access without him knowing the truth about me. Is that at all possible?"

"It is possible, although difficult. If we could have your agreement to 'check' the accounts, we can drag it through the system long enough to make it last for the length of time you are asking. As for listing's, I can have them ready for you for when you leave."

"Nobrick, you are amazing, thank you!" Harry sighed in relief. This had been the part of their plan, or at least the first part, that had been banking on luck.

"You are welcome young Lord Potter," The goblin replied.

"Lord?"

"Yes, although you are technically too young to receive the Lordship, you are a Lord. You are the last of the Potter line, which means you inherit everything, including political standing."

"And just how much Political standing do I have?" Harry asked curious.

"More than the Malfoy Lord, certainly, more than Dumbledore, I should think."

"Bloody hell."

Back at the Dursley's, Harry walked into the living room where Vernon and Petunia were seated.

"Has Dudley's room been done?" he asked.

Vernon nodded stiffly. Harry chucked a small package to him.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

Vernon opened the package slowly and his jaw dropped.

"There's three thousand pound in there. Make it last for a while; you won't be getting more until next summer. I need you to take me shopping tomorrow for clothes and furniture. I have my own money."

"Petunia will take you whilst I am at work," he muttered and Harry raised his eyebrow at his aunt who nodded. Harry smiled at her and, after quickly packing the things in the cupboard, walked up the stairs to his new room.

He sat on the bed, looking over the listings he had received from the bank and grinned.

_Severus, you will never believe this!_

_What will I never believe?_

_I own the Burrow, and number Four Privet Drive and…this is the part you won't believe, I own Hogwarts! Now we know why the old bastard wanted to kill me. I'm the last known heir from any of the founder's which means the castle is mine!_

_NO FUCKING WAY! You're having me on, you must be._

_Nope, say's it here in black and white. Oh by the way, the goblins are cool, the only vault still open is my school vault for the time being, but I can take money out of the other ones if I need to. The point of it is, Dumbledore can't take anything anymore._

_So what are you going to do?_

_Nothing. It isn't worth it. We have a job to do, and that means acting as normal as possible, at least for a while. I just might be a little bit better in class is all._

_Not too clever Brat. As much as I hate to admit it, Dumbledore isn't stupid._

_I know, it'll still be good not to have to actually listen. Have you thought anymore about what house I need to be in? I really don't want another seven years in Gryffindor. I don't Ron tagging along after me again like an evil little puppy._

_I imagine you might kill the Weasley boy if it came to that._

_I'd be brain-dead in a week listening to him waffle._

_Speaking of the Weasley's, were they all involved in Dumbledore's plan or….not?_

_Ron was, Molly was, Ginny was, the twins definitely wasn't, as for Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy, I have no idea. I'm inclined to believe not, but you never know. Minnie wasn't, I know that, neither was Remus, because he wouldn't, and I can't see it of Tonk's either._

_Maybe…I have been thinking though, and i think, don't curse me for this, that you should go back to Gryffindor._

_Why the bloody hell should I do that?_

_Because you want to fool Dumbledore and everybody else, at least for a while, that you are a good little lion who will do everything the good headmaster thinks is necessary. If you go into Slytherin, you will be under suspicion all the time._

_But, but, but, i don't want to! Sevvvv, you are so mean to me, especially when i know you're right about things. Its not bloody fair._

_Hmm. I know. But I'm sure i'll survive being mean once in a while. Besides, you don't have to do everything the same time this time as last. Befriend Longbottom instead of Weasley. Much as i hate to admit it, Neville was brave, a true friend and loyal to a fault. And, I've also been thinking about Draco. Should you be devious enough, you could be friends with him, even if you are still in Gryffindor. Play the Pureblood Potter shit with him a little._

_I suppose so. The Longbottoms are as old a family and as wealthy a family as the Potter and the Malfoys. It may work. Has the master manipulator been to see you yet?_

_Yes, about an hour ago. He wanted my lesson plans and of course to chat about you. The castle is readying itself for the prodigal son._

_Ha bloody ha. The only reason he's eager for me to be at Hogwarts is so he can begin moulding me. Not happening this time. I'm going to be a lovely studious student, with no time to be chasing bad wizards after a stone this year._

_That means he will return sooner._

_Nope. I never had to interfere in the first place. The stone was completely safe. And it helps that it wasn't the real one as well I suppose._

_What?_

_Did I not tell you. The stone that was hidden in the school was never the Philosopher's stone. It was a copy, a well-made copy, but a copy all the same._

_How on earth do you find these things out?_

_The walls have ears, Sev, as do the portraits and ghosts._

_I'll have to remember that._

_Indeed. Now I shall be going for a shower and then to bed. That potion gave me a bloody hangover._

_Yes, it is known to do that. Luckily I have hangover cures on hand._

_Aren't you the smug git then? See you tomorrow Sev._

_Talk to you tomorrow Brat._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is where the changes really start. I have the story up to chapter 6 ready. If you want it posting now, or if I should just put one chapter every couple of days, let me know. **

Harry's eleventh birthday rolled around and Harry climbed out of bed. His bedroom was unrecognizable now, with lovely pine furniture, a desk and bookcase, a brand new bed and some softer furnishings that made it look a little more lived in. His Hogwarts letter had arrived a few days before with the additional letter from Minerva. Petunia had sent a reply that Harry would be there on September the first.

He hadn't even had to threaten her. Much.

Severus was the only thing keeping Harry sane, their daily conversations the only real human interaction Harry got.

Harry dressed in a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a comfortable jacket resting over his arm as he walked downstairs. His aunt and uncle had kept to their word of leaving Harry alone lately and he needed a lift to London. It was about time they earned their money.

"Vernon I need a lift to London."

"What makes you think I'm going to take you?" Vernon sneered back.

"I don't think you will. I know you will. Otherwise, the police might just be coming around to see the abused young boy who lives in the cupboard. I do hope the foods nice in prison," Harry said mockingly. He rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Petunia stood and took her car keys off the hook. "I'll take you. I have to go to London anyway, to buy some new clothes for Duddy."

Harry rolled his eyes again, and walked out of the house. On the way to London Harry could sense that Petunia wanted to speak to him but wasn't sure how to start. When they were about fifteen minutes away he turned around in his seat to look at her.

"Whatever it is you want to say, spit it out," he sighed.

"What happened to make you come back?" She asked in a rush.

"Too many people died," Harry replied simply.

"What about…us?" she asked tentatively.

"You got taken to a safe house by two wizards for a year. You survived, all three of you," Harry answered honestly.

Petunia looked relieved and horrified all the same time, and Harry chuckled.

"Just drop me here, Pick me up in three hours," he muttered as she pulled the car over.

"Make sure you're here on time," she snapped, sounding much like her normal self.

"If you leave without me, regardless of how long I take, there will be a surprise waiting back home for you. Not a nice one," Harry answered coldly, before closing the door. Really, you would think these people would learn. Then again...

Harry walked through the leaky cauldron with his head down, and checking to make sure no one was watching, raised his hand to the wall. It shuddered for a few seconds before opening up to show the entrance to Diagon Alley.

He walked straight to Ollivander's, another person he needed to get onside if the plan was to work.

The bell dinged as he walked in, and the same as last time, a voice from the shadow's, "Good afternoon."

Harry looked over to where Ollivander was standing and smiled.

"Ah, Mr Ollivander, nice to see you again," Harry said.

"Mr Potter, I thought I'd be seeing you here soon, but I'm afraid you have rather confused me. I don't recall meeting you before."

"No, you wouldn't. The first time I came in here was on my eleventh birthday, much like it is today, and you told me how the wand chooses the wizard. I can't help but wonder if the same wand will choose me this time as last time."

"I apologize, but I still don't understand."

"Of course you don't, and when I tell you, you won't believe me. But before we go any further, my first wand was holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. It was also the brother wand of Lord Voldemort's. The feather came from Fawkes. A few years after that, we spoke again, after I had saved you from imprisonment in Lord Voldemort's mansion. Well, it was Malfoy Manor, but for all intents and purposes it was the same thing at the time. You told me about the elder wand."

Ollivander looked like he was about to faint.

"Mr Ollivander, do you happen to have a pensieve?"

An hour later the two stood back in the shop after Harry showed the older man memories in the pensieve. He had been shocked to say the least, and Harry had to show him a few memories twice. Eventually the man believed he was being truthful and agreed to take an oath of silence.

"So you see the dilemma Mr Ollivander, is that Dumbledore will be expecting a letter off you anytime now, telling him that my wand is the brother wand of Voldemort's. He's expecting me to have that wand. Therefore, I need that wand, or rather, he needs to believe I have that wand."

"Yes, that isn't really a problem. I can write to him and tell him that, but nobody but me see's the wands I create until they are bought. Like the wands from the first time around for you, they have spells on them that will make you remember them as all the same."

Harry thought back and chuckled. He had never even noticed.

"So Mr Potter, we shall try you with that wand first, and if it doesn't work for you, we will try some more," Ollivander said and Harry nodded.

It appeared he and Severus had been worrying about nothing however, as when Harry touched the phoenix wand, warmth filled him up from the inside, his wand was home.

"It appears we have no problems, but if I may make a suggestion, with all the enemies you seem to acquire, you could do with a second, unregistered wand at your disposal," Ollivander said, lowering his voice.

Harry grinned. "Mr Ollivander, you are a genius!"

"Indeed. I shall make it fresh, so there are no records of it, and should you need to use questionable spells, I would recommend using that wand. The boy who lived, after all, is a lighter than light symbol. It should remain that way for as long as is possible."

Mr Ollivander's smile sent shiver's up Harry's back.

"Pardon me if I may be wrong Mr Ollivander, but are you a grey wizard by chance?" Harry asked curiously. There wasn't many in the world, or rather, hardly any documented. It was severely frowned upon by both sides of the past war.

Ollivander just smiled mysteriously.

"I will have your wand for you by the end of the week. If I could possibly have a postal address, as I imagine you have no reason to return to Diagon Alley."

"I'll send for it Mr Ollivander. With a letter so you know it is from me. I shall charm the parchment to require a password of…" Harry waved his hand and the word Phoenix appeared in smoke for a few seconds, before disappearing. "Just tap the parchment with your wand and repeat that word."

Ollivander nodded. Harry left the shop after paying for both wands and made his way up the street to 'meet' the young Malfoy heir.

Harry walked into Madam Malkins, making sure to appear shy and nervous; it wouldn't do to be seen as anything else after all.

Draco stood behind the same curtain as the first time around, and Harry was placed on the stool next to him. Déjà vu.

"Hello, Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded but didn't speak.

"My father's next door buying my book, and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said, with the air of arrogance Harry remembered well. Harry couldn't help but mentally chuckle. Narcissa Malfoy wasn't looking at wands; she was sat on her arse in a cafe with a cake. Harry had passed her on the way up.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry had had enough. He reached up and messed with his hair, accidentally on purpose, showing his scar to Draco.

"My god, you're Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you," Draco said, the arrogance suddenly gone.

"Nice to meet you," Harry replied meekly.

"I heard you were sent to live with muggles," Draco asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"What are they like?"

"Some of them are okay. My aunt and uncle are horrible."

"You must come with me to meet Father," Draco said as Madam Malkin declared them both done. They paid for the robes and Draco lead a shy Harry Potter to Flourish and Blotts.

Lucius Malfoy met them at the door, and Harry saw him looking at him with disdain.

"Draco, who is this," he asked imperiously.

"Father, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Father, Lucius Malfoy. I met him in the robe shop Father."

"Hello sir," Harry said quietly, looking up.

"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you. Where are your guardians?" Lucius asked his voice suddenly gentle.

"I'm alone sir, I'll be picked up by my aunt in a while," Harry replied, still quiet.

Lucius seemed to regard him for a moment. "Then you must come and luncheon with us."

"I'm afraid I can't Mr Malfoy sir, I still have things to buy, and if I don't get to the meeting place on time I'll be in dreadful trouble."

"What do you have left to buy?"

"Potions ingredient's, books, a cauldron and an owl sir," Harry muttered, reading from the list he had fetched with him. He was inwardly cringing, he sounded like such a sap.

"Then we shall do your shopping and then you shall come and eat. I insist," Lucius said, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, leading him into Flourish and Blotts.

After telling the shop assistant he needed the first year book list, Harry walked along to the wizarding customs section.

"Excuse me, Mr Malfoy, but I only found out I'm a wizard a few days ago. Would you please recommend some good books that will help me with the customs of the magical world?" Harry asked. He really needed these books, especially if he was to be a lord, and Severus had told him this would impress the senior Malfoy.

It appeared Severus was correct when Lucius smiled genuinely.

"Certainly Harry." He pulled a few books off the shelf and handed them to Harry. "Those will explain some of the most common customs, and this one," he passed Harry another book, "will explain a little about the politics and history of our world."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied politely, adding the books to his small pile. He paid at the till, and they left the shop, going first to the apothecary, and then to get a cauldron. With only eyelops left Harry entered the shop alone as the Malfoy's left him for a moment to retrieve Narcissa.

Harry quickly spotted Hedwig and snapped up her cage again, paying for her and leaving the shop. He was about to slip off before the Malfoy's returned, when he saw them wandering up the street.

Oh well, Petunia can wait, Harry thought checking his watch. He still had forty five minutes left, and it wouldn't hurt her to sit in the car for a while.

Lucius introduced Harry to Narcissa, and led the group to a small restaurant Harry had never noticed before. Once they were all seated, a waitress came over to take their order. Lucius ordered pumpkin juice for the boys, and a glass of white wine each for himself and Narcissa.

"So, do you know what house you'll be in?" Draco asked Harry as they waited for the drinks.

Harry arranged his features into a politely confused expression. "What house?" He asked.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't be aware. At Hogwarts, students are sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor for the brave and stupid, Ravenclaw for the bookworms, Hufflepuff for the saps and Slytherin for the ambitious," Draco explained. Harry chanced a glance at Lucius, who was looking slightly disapproving but amused by his son.

"I wonder where your heading then," Harry asked with a wry smile.

Draco chuckled. "Of course the school have different descriptions, but I believe mine to be more accurate. Slytherin have a bad reputation, because they stick to themselves, and they protect each other. The other house's don't like Slytherin students"

Harry frowned. "Well that doesn't seem fair at all. Surely it's a good thing to protect each other?"

"It is Harry, but, the Dark Lord was a Slytherin and so they think that all of us Slytherin are dark," Lucius said in a low tone.

"Dark Lord? Do you mean Voldemort?" Harry asked in a naive tone. He noticed Lucius tense his left arm slightly.

"That's exactly who I mean. A word for the wise, Harry, try not to mention the name in public. It cause's a panic. One of those books you bought explains a little about it."

Harry nodded. The waitress fetched their drinks over and again Lucius ordered them food. Harry thought it was nice enough, although a little galling to be told what to eat.

They parted ways with handshakes, and a promise from Draco to save Harry a seat on the Hogwarts express.

As Harry climbed into Aunt Petunia's car an hour later than arranged, the only thought on his mind was, mission accomplished.

_I told you Severus, Draco was fine. As soon as he found out who I was he turned the arrogance off. Lucius was a bit of a shock to be perfectly honest. I didn't expect the invite to lunch._

_No, but Lucius was in the same boat as me. He was a double spy, not sure who to actually serve. I believe he intends to see how you fare for a few years at Hogwarts, before making his mind up completely on whom to serve. If you play this right Harry, you could have the Malfoy's loyalty._

_We shall see Sev, we shall see. It could turn to nothing when i end up in Gryffindor._

_Hmm, I believe with the right attitude, you could develop friendships and alliances with people from all four houses._

_I know. Speaking of alliances, hows things going at Hogwarts._

_Ive been testing the waters with Minerva and Filius and hopefully, in time, we can let them in on the true story. They both have a strong sence of fair play and loyalty, so i think we'll have help from them also._

_We'll see how it goes. Have you found anything for the disposal of Dumbledore yet?_

_Indeed. You said you want to kill him slowly?_

_And extremely painfully._

_I've been researching a curse, a very nasty one, that once cast on the victim will last for three years, causing constant pain. It also works a little like a voodoo curse, in that you can attach it to something, like a teddy, a doll, you know what I'm saying, and cause it more pain. It is untraceable. It will kill him three years from the day you cast it._

_Keep researching it. I like it._


	5. Chapter 5

The last month at the Dursley's was much the same as the first time around, only Harry spent the time studying and planning. He'd sent off for his new wand, Ollivander had sent it to him via Hedwig, with a note attached, expressing an offer of help if ever needed. He had also ordered a portable pensieve via Hedwig to view the memories of his first year at Hogwarts. He spent a week rewriting essays for the upcoming year much to Severus's amusement.

_I think I might change some of the essays just to make you actually do some work._

_Don't make me hex you Sev._

_Attacking a teacher! I thought you were aiming for a good boy image._

_Whatever, it's beginning to seem like too much hard work that to be honest. Where's the fun in being an angel?_

_You need Dumbledore to think you're his 'weapon', don't forget that._

_I know that, don't nag. Maybe I should go after the stone just for the sake of it?_

_Nah, stay out of it, if it's safe anyway what's the point in messing about?_

_True. No point getting in danger until I really have too I guess._

_Not really danger though, not compared to most things._

_Quirrell might have been a bubbling idiot, but Voldemort was still there Sev. It was dangerous, just not as dangerous as most other things._

_You knew what I meant. I'd really rather you stay out of trouble for as long as possible._

_That's the idea._

The first of September dawned, and Vernon dropped Harry off at Kings Cross at ten thirty. Harry climbed out of the car, ignoring his uncle, pulled the trunk out of the boot and placed it onto a trolley. He nodded to Vernon, and walked straight to the post between Platform's nine and ten. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and pushed the trolley casually towards the post. In seconds he was on Platform Nine and three quarters.

He lifted the trunk into the same compartment he was in the first time using a sneaky wandless levitation charm, and climbed in after it. He sat by the window, watching for people he knew and looking out for the Weasley's.

They arrived about ten to eleven and Harry sat back slightly, watching them. He knew Molly would be on the lookout for him, on Dumbledore's orders of course.

"Now, Fred, George, I don't want any trouble from you two this year, do you hear me?" Molly said to the twins. Harry rolled his eyes, the twins were pranksters but they never hurt anyone intentionally. Molly just didn't like the fact that they didn't take orders from her. They were definitely their father's children that was for sure.

"Yes mum," they muttered, but Harry saw them roll their eyes. He grinned.

"Now, Ronnikins, Harry Potter will be starting school this year,, and Dumbledore has asked that you find him on the train. He wants the young man to be shown the wizarding world by the right people."

Harry shook his head. Who the fuck were they to tell him who the right people were? Draco was right the first time around. At least he didn't hide his arrogance.

He saw the twins sigh and shake their head, before they climbed onto the train. "See you soon mum, See you soon Ginny."

"Bye boys, Behave yourselves, love you," Molly called waving. Ginny was crying, and as the Hogwarts express took off, she chased it, still crying as her brothers waved. Harry took a book out of his rucksack and settled into read. He had all of his essays for the year stashed in a folder in his trunk. He was now rereading one of the book Lucius had recommended.

Half an hour passed before Ron came into his compartment.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and went back to his book. He had left his scar visible on purpose.

"You're Harry Potter," Ron said and Harry could hear the relief behind the awe in his tone.

Harry just nodded. He kept his eyes on his book, but chanced a quick glance at Ron who looked annoyed about being ignored.

"I'm Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you," he said holding his hand out.

Harry shook it quickly and carried on reading. They sat in silence until the trolley came around with the sweets.

Harry bought some chocolate frogs, Pumpkin pasties and Pumpkin juice. He didn't offer Ron any, who was currently scowling at his corned beef sandwich. Harry put his book away while he ate and watched Ron gazing wistfully at his chocolate frogs. Harry opened one, sliding a card out of his pocket and placing it in the box. He glanced at Ron.

"What are these card's for?" he asked innocently.

"You can collect them, a lot of people do, I've got about five hundred."

"Oh, I got Agrippa, is that one any good?"

Harry saw Ron's mouth drop for a fraction of a second before his eyes narrowed greedily.

"Not really, that's one's quite common. If you want to start collecting, I'll swap you that one for a Dumbledore. Its rare but I have two," Ron said, and Harry chuckled inwardly.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll keep this one, I mean, If I start collecting, I'll need this one anyway won't I?" He said with a small smile, before putting the card in his pocket. Ron was grinding his teeth silently.

Draco came into the compartment a little while after that, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"There you are! You do realise I've just looked in about a hundred compartment's for you," he said rolling his eyes at Harry.

Harry grinned. "I didn't know where you were sat, so I thought I'd just see you at school."

"Oh that's just lovely," Draco sighed, mock hurt on his face.

"Who are you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Draco Malfoy. And you're a Weasley obviously," Draco sneered.

"My dad say's the Malfoy's were dark," Ron snarled. "Get out."

"What, do you own this compartment? No? Then give your order's to someone else," Draco said rolling his eyes. He looked at Harry. "Are you coming to sit with people with some class?"

"Who do you think you are? Harry's my friend not yours so go away," Ron shouted.

Harry looked between them with a smirk.

"Now now boys, I know I'm special but no need to fight over me. I'm sure we'll all fit in this compartment," Harry grinned at Draco. "Won't we Draco?"

Draco bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing. It seemed that Harry had got the gist of the Weasley family all by himself. He sat beside Harry, telling Crabbe and Goyle to tell Pansy, Theo and the other's where he was.

Harry and Draco chatted for a while about lessons and such while Ron seethed silently looking out of the window.

When Hermione burst into the compartment a while later Harry grinned inwardly.

"I'm looking for a toad, has anyone seen one? A boy called Neville's lost his," she said, and Harry felt a little nostalgic. He missed Hermione, but she was so in love with Ron that he didn't want to get too close to her this time around.

He shook his head, his hair moving slightly, drawing attention to his scar.

"You're Harry Potter. I've read all about you of course, I got some books for background reading and you were in the rise and fall of the dark arts and –"

"Before you carry on, can I just ask why you told him who he is before setting off on a mad speech that he really doesn't need to hear?" Draco said, his head tilted to the side slightly, his voice polite but cold.

"Well I…I mean, I've never met a celebrity before," she muttered.

"You're a muggleborn," Draco said in a flat tone.

She raised her head, and said in a defiant tone, "So what if I am, I'm just as good as you."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I never said different, I was just stating an observation."

"So what houses are you going do you think?" She asked bravely trying another attempt at conversation.

"Slytherin," Draco said proudly.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered sullenly, giving Draco a scathing look.

"Whichever I get put in," Harry answered, but he smiled at Draco.

"You'll be in Gryffindor, Harry, that's where all the Light wizards go," Ron said loudly. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Were you born stupid or did you take lessons?" Draco asked. "You basically just said that if Harry Potter goes into any other house that Gryffindor he's a dark wizard. Come on Harry, I can't cope with the idiocy anymore. It might be catching."

Draco stood up and Harry nodded. He picked up what was left of his sweets and his book and walked out of the compartment. Hermione followed them. She made to follow them down the corridor but Harry stopped her.

"I thought you were helping look for a toad?"

"Oh, of course. I..um..I guess I'll see you around," she muttered, blushing.

"Come and find us after you've helped the other boy if you like. Fetch him with you."

Hermione nodded with a smile and walked off.

"Harry, she's a muggleborn. What the hell?" Draco asked crinkling his nose.

"So was my mother. Blood doesn't make a person what they are Draco, ability and choices is what makes them."

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "You're right. I apologize."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco led Harry into a compartment where the rest of the future Slytherins were sat.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Millicent, Tracy, Daphnee, Crabbe and Goyle."

He pointed the people out as he said their names, and Harry nodded to them each in turn. He sat down next to Blaise and Draco sat facing him.

"Where have you been, Draco? Dumb and dumber here said you were sat with a Weasley!" Theo asked.

Harry here was sat with the Weasel, I just tempted him away. Why were you sat there anyway?" He asked.

"I told you, I didn't know where you were, and I didn't fancy walking from compartment to compartment with people staring at my head. So I sat in that compartment, and he came in about half an hour later. I didn't want to be rude," Harry explained.

"You should have been, The Weasley family are the biggest embarrassments to the wizarding world," Pansy sneered and Harry snorted.

"Why? I mean yeah, he was a bit of a git but are the whole family that bad?"

"Not at all, believe it or not, Arthur Weasley was friends with my father when they were younger. Then he married Molly Prewett and had Bill Weasley. He's alright. Charlie came next then Percy, the twins and Ron and the girl. Molly spent the Weasley fortune quickly, and now, rather than have a decent job, Arthur works in the misuse of muggle artifacts office. My Father said the Weasley family was one of the most prominent when he was growning up. He believes Arthur to be under a spell or potion, although of course, Molly is protected by Dumbledore so there isn't much he can do about it," Draco explained. Harry was floored.

He knew Molly was in Dumbledore's pocket, but he had never guessed anything of this sort was going on. He needed to speak to Severus about this.

"As far as my source say, we need to try and get the Weasley twin's on side. Their pranks are wondrous when not played in you," Tracy said, and the future Slytherins chuckled.

A knock on the door made a few of them jump, while Draco scoffed and slid it open. Hermione and Neville were both stood there, looking nervous, Neville holding tightly to Trevor.

"What are they doing here?" Pansy asked with a sneer.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I invited them."

Draco chuckled as he waved a hand to the two, inviting them into the compartment. Neville looked like he was about to faint, Hermione looked excited.

Harry stood up. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter," he held his hand out to Neville who shook it lightly. Harry noticed his palm was sweating. He didn't want Neville to feel uncomfortable. Surprisingly it was Draco that made him more at ease, pulling him easily into a conversation as they all sat back down.

Harry leaned closer to Blaise. "Draco already told me what you all thing about muggleborns. I'll tell you the same thing i told him. Blood doesn't make you who you are. Ability and Choice does."

Blaise looked as thoughtful as Draco had, before he leaned over to talk to Theo. Harry had no doubt what the subject of conversation would be.

When the train pulled into the station, Harry saw Hagrid, but of course didn't let on, and they made their way to the boats. Harry and Draco were followed by Pansy and Theo, as the others climbed into the boats closest to theirs.

Harry grinned as Hogwarts came into view. He was home.

x.S.T.B.x

Waiting in the entrance hall, Harry could admit to himself that he was nervous. He knew the sorting hat would suss him out in a second, and he really hoped he would be able to convince it to keep quiet. He ignored Minerva's speech and the ghosts, mechanically followed Draco in the line through the Great hall. He grinned as most of his new friends got placed in Slytherin, even though he already knew they would. The exceptions of course being Neville and Hermione.

When it came to his turn, he saw Dumbledore and Severus sit up straighter in their chairs before the hat got dropped on his head.

"You've been here before My Potter, although not in this timeline," the voice in his head from the sorting hat said softly. Harry quickly pulled crucial memories to the forefront of his mind for the hat. He heard a soft gasp.

"I shall keep your secret. It seems you still wish to belong to the house of lion, even though you know i was right about you being a Slytherin. You have reason. GRYFFINDOR.

McGonagall took the hat off his head and he quickly looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco was watching him with a half smile waiting for a reaction from him. Harry smiled at him and waved a little, breathing inwardly when the first year slytherins all smiled and waved back. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat himself next to Neville. Sharing a grin with the shy boy, he looked up at the head table. Dumbledore was watching the sorting with a smug smile, while Severus nodded very slightly to him.

Harry shook it off and watched the rest of the sorting. He just wanted to get to the dorms so he could talk to Sev.

He chatted to Neville and Hermione, who was sat across from them, as they ate, ignoring Ron who had plonked his self on the other side of Harry.

Dumbledore made his speech, and they were dismissed, Harry catching himself before he just walked up to the tower, waiting instead for the prefects to lead them.

Bidding Goodnight to Hermione, Harry and Neville made their way up to the dorm with the other boys. Harry did a quick switching spell with Neville and Rons trunks, putting Nev in the bed next to his and began to change. Saying night to Neville, he closed the curtains around his bed and pulled out the notepad and a pen.

_Just like that I'm back in Gryffindor._

_You have my sympathy Harry. Did the hat give you any trouble._

_None whatsoever. Has Dumbledore said anything?_

_Told me to keep an eye on you the best I can, told me you reminded him of James._

_Hmmm, did he do that last time?_

_Yes. He wanted to remind me of James, hoping i would transfer the hate onto you. Remember it hasn't worked this time. What i say to you in class is nothing of what i actually feel._

_I know. See you tomorrow at Breakfast. Night Sev._

_Goodnight Brat._


	7. Chapter 7

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the fat kid with the brown hair.

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked down the corridor with Neville. He was used to the whispers by now, but it was still freaking annoying. He was having a few problems pretending not to know his  
way around the castle, so he was just letting Neville lead them.

They took their seats in charms on Monday morning after breakfast. Professor Flitwick again fell off his stack of books when he said Harry's name and Harry had to supress a snort. Harry rolled his  
eyes and took notes he already knew. He eyed the other students slyly. Ron was sat next to Hermione who was ignoring him, her head down, her hand whizzing across the parchment. The  
Slytherins sat on the other side of the room, though they had all greeted Harry and Neville when they arrived.

When they had finished their notes, Harry and Neville packed their bags up and walked out of the classroom. Draco, Theo and Pansy joined them. Ron was walking in front of them, and Draco cast  
a quick trip jinx at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What was that for?"

"I don't like him," Draco replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And I don't like bullies. I thought Slytherins were supposed to be sly? I didn't know that cursing people for the sake of it was all that sly. It's just brash and stupid."

Harry didn't give Draco time to reply, he just walked away with Neville, heading to Transfiguration, where they would be taking yet more notes and then doing the tediously boring turning matches  
into needles.

Draco dropped into the seat beside him five minutes after Harry had sat down.

"You're right," he muttered. "Slytherins never start the fight, they finish it."

"Good. I don't mind cursing him when he deserves it, in fact, I'll take great pleasure in defending myself against anyone, but you should never attack first. Makes you look like an attention seeking  
twat. That goes for anyone in any house."

Draco chuckled. "You could give the rest of the Slytherins some lessons. Why are you a Gryffindor, by the way?"

Harry grinned. "Gladly. I was wondering if the Headmaster had ordered the hat to put me in Gryffindor actually. remember what Weasley said on the train? How i would go to Gryffindor because it's the house of the 'light'."

Draco looked shocked at that, before looking thoughtful. "You know Harry, that truly wouldn't surprise me. My father said that Dumbledore is a meddling old fool."

"He creeps me out a little to be honest."

Harry glanced at Neville, who was sat on his other side, and saw him looking thoughtful. Hopefully he hadn't taken that to mean that Harry planned on being dark.

McGonagall started with her speech, stopping Draco from replying, turned her desk into a pig and back, and made them copy out yet more notes. Harry was already tired of the repetition and it  
was only the first day. She handed around the matches and Draco smirked at Harry.

"Go on then, Mr Snake in Lions skin," he grinned. "Show us mere mortals how it's done."

Harry grinned. He had never been one to back down from a challenge. He waved his wand lazily, and the match turned into the needle. Draco raised one eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't know about magic before you came here," he asked.

"I didn't know about it until I got my letter. There was nothing on that letter saying I couldn't try the spells from my school books before I got here."

Draco stared at Harry for a long time before shaking his head slightly and smiling. "I think we'll be very good friends," he muttered, before turning his own match into a needle.

The rest of the week passed easily for Harry, and he found himself enjoying the blonde's sense of humour, and Nevilles quiet friendship.

Thursday evening found the Slytherin first years, Harry, Neville and Hermione, gathered around a table in the library going over the potions chapters they would need for tomorrow. Draco had told  
them that Snape was more likely to pick on the Gryffindor's,but they all had to know the information just in case.

They were currently testing each other on the properties of moonstone.

As they all packed their things away, not wanting to get caught out after curfew, Draco turned to Harry.

"I'm surprised at you, you know."

"Why?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"You're nothing like I imagine a Gryffindor to be. You too Neville. You just need more confidence. But you Potter, I'm glad we made friends." The other Slytherins nodded.

Harry chuckled quietly. "Imagine what would have happened if we hadn't met in Diagon Alley. I would likely have ended up best friends with Weasley!"

Draco looked horrified, making Harry and Neville laugh. The Gryffindor's grabbed their bags and bid the Slytherins goodnight.

The next day, the Slytherins walked confidently into the Potions classroom and took their seats. Harry and Neville sat with Draco and Theo, Hermione sitting behind them Pansy. The two girls  
seemed to have struck up quite the friendship.

Snape began the register and just like last time paused at Harry's name. "Ah yes, Mr Potter. Our new…Celebrity," he sneered, adding distaste to the word. Harry knew it was distaste to the actual  
word rather than him this time around and he hid a smile. Snape finished the roll call and stood in front of them.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will  
really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…  
I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry and Draco grinned appreciatively. Harry had to admit to himself that that really was a good speech. Neville looked a little green.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion so powerful, it's known as Draught of Living Death sir," Harry said quietly, making sure to have the respect evident in his tone.

"Okay then Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat Sir. It will save you from most poisons."

"Well… It would seem, you at least aren't planning on relying on your fame. Five points to Gryffindor. Weasley! What is the difference, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry smiled as Ron looked around the room in panic, as though he though the answer would just pop out of nowhere.

Hermione raised her hand, and Severus eyed it for a moment before nodding to her. "Granger?"

"It's the same thing, also known as Aconite," she said breathlessly.

Severus didn't say anything, he just looked at the Gryffindors. "Well, why are you not copying that down? And ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, for coming to class unprepared."

They were set the simple potion to cure boils the same as last time and Harry and Neville began to prepare their ingredients, Harry keeping an eye on everything Neville was doing. By the time the  
lesson was nearly over, they had finished and bottled the potion up, cleaned up their work station and were sat chatting softly.

Severus walked around the classroom, checking potions. When he got to Harry and Neville, he nodded his head. "A good first potion. Ten points to Gryffindor."

When he got to Ron he snorted. "What is this supposed to be Mr Weasley?"

The potion was black and letting off a foul odour.

"The potion to cure boils sir," Ron muttered.

"This is pathetic. You will come back tonight, and every night after that, until you can brew this potion without instructions."

"You can't do that!" Ron exclaimed indignantly.

"I can and I will. Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, and if you dont want me to make it fifty, keep your mouth shut.

Harry and Neville shook their heads at Ron, Harry rolling his eyes at the same time. Gryffindor wouldn't be getting the house cup this year.


	8. Chapter 8

Time passed easily, and before Harry knew it, it was time for flying lessons. He wondered how they would play out this time. With him, Draco and Neville already being friends, there should be no problems, but Harry was sure it wouldn't be that simple. Ron had been getting more and more jealous, a problem Harry had anticipated but would have rather avoided. He had been trying to get Harry alone, in the common room, in the dorms, trying anything his tiny brain could think of to get some attention. Harry ignored him, or rolled his eyes and walked away, but he was getting increasingly annoyed.

_Tell me what to do to get rid of him please. Preferably something that won't get me locked up, but at this point, i don't really care either way._

_I assume we're talking about the youngest Weasley?_

_Of course. He's an imbecile. Seriously._

_You don't need to tell me, although i am enjoying bullying him in class._

_Has Dumbledore said anything about that yet?_

_He told me to stop, I told him I'd treat my students as I see fit. He's been asking how you've been doing._

_All of the professors adore me, although i think Hermione might be getting a bit pissed off with me. I keep outdoing her in class and she hates it. She's already begun distancing herself, the same way i knew she would._

_Yes, its been a notable subject in the staff rooms. Little Harry Potter being so studious and hard working. And bringing the houses together of course. Your little study group appears to be getting bigger by the week._

_That was the plan Sev and you know it. The more allies we have when the time comes the better. Susan Bones was a nice addition i must say. Amelia was amazing last time around and the earlier we get her on side the better all around._

_I know, I'm just getting a little bored of hearing about Harry Potter, prodigal. I understand what you meant now when you said nobody saw you for you. Its rather...frustrating._

_I'm glad you understand. I think I might have gone a little mad had i come back alone and had you hating me all over again._

_I'm glad i came back with you too. Have you had any thought of when you want to cast the voodoo curse i found?_

_Hmm, i was thinking at the very end of first year. You know we have to let things run their course in regards to the tournament, imagine the horror he would feel, knowing he was about to die a week after Voldemort returns._

_You have an evil mind sometimes brat. Brilliant, but evil. I was thinking more of casting it in your fourth year sometime, take care of Voldemort, then take the bastard down. Don't let him die with people thinking he was a saint._

_I have no plans of doing that Severus. Over the course of the next few years, Dumbledore will find himself in a whole world of pain, not purely physical. In fact, i need you to find a way to take me and Neville to Diagon Alley as soon as possible. I need to see Nobrick about a few things, and I want to get Nev a new wand. His confidence is coming on in spades, now he just needs to find the right focus for it._

_Back to Weasley, have you stopped the money he was receiving for being your friend?_

_Of course._

_Have the bank sent him a letter about it yet?_

_No, but...oh that's Genius. I'll have it delivered during breakfast, he's bound to open his mouth, he never did have any tact._

_I do have my uses._

_Of course you do oh mighty potions master. Where would I be without you? Actually I can answer that myself. Dead._

_Indeed. Its late, I'm going to sleep, prepare Neville to go on Saturday, I'll work something out._

_Okay. Night Sev. Thank you._

_Night Brat. You're welcome._

SxTxB

Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table with Theo, Pansy and Blaise, to pick Harry and Neville up so they could all walk to their first flying lesson together. He was surprised at the way his year so far had been, but pleasantly so. Harry was quickly becoming his best friend, and regardless of the houses, he was happy about that. His father was happy with him as well, telling him to be a good friend to the Potter heir, and to keep him posted on any developments. Draco had also told his father about Potter's views on blood purity, and had again been surprised when his father agreed with them and told Draco to keep it in mind.

"What are you doing here, you stinking Slytherin, get back to your own table," Ron Weasley sneered at him, breaking him out of his musings.

"I'm here to meet my friends Weasley, not that it is any concern of yours."

"You don't know the meaning of friends, you'll stab him in the back as soon as you can! Harry shouldn't want to be your friend!"

"Are you sure it's me you're talking about there Weasley. After all, i don't see the crowds flocking to be your friend. Harry, Neville are you ready to go."

Harry glanced at Neville who nodded and the pair stood up. "Yeah, we're good to go. Weasley, next time you put your nose in my business, I'll break it for you. Back the hell off!"

The five students walked away, out of the hall and out to the courtyard.

"I honestly don't know how you put up with him being in your house, I'd have hexed him by now," Theo muttered.

Harry and Neville grinned. "We don't need to. You already know we're hardly ever there, and when we are, we attach our curtains to each other around both beds so we can chat or study away from him."

The Slytherin's looked suitably impressed.

They stood chatting together, waiting for Madam Hooch and the rest of the class to arrive, which they did, fifteen minutes later.

Madam Hooch started them the same as last time, and Harry and Draco grinned at each other when the brooms hopped straight into their hands. Neville got it on his third attempt and looked quite pleased with himself.

Harry was bored, and although he hated to admit it, he kind of wished the flying lesson had stayed the same, if only so he could do some proper flying, instead of this raise two feet off the ground crap they were doing.

Then he was proved right.

Ron was watching him and Draco through narrowed eyes, and Harry could see he was busy contemplating something.

All of a sudden his eyes cleared and he smiled to himself. With one last glance at Harry and Draco, he pulled his broom into an upward position and shot off, Madam Hooch shouting at him from the ground. Harry watched as Ron seemed to brace himself before falling off the broom, about ten foot from the floor. Madam Hooch managed to slow him down so he was injured when he landed.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" She shouted at him.

"My broom took off by its self Madam Hooch, I couldn't control it. I saw Malfoy slipping his wand into his pocket as i took off. I think he's trying to kill me, because he knows without me he'd be able to get closer to Harry."

Madam Hooch looked startled for a moment before turning to Draco. "I think we need to take a trip to the Headmaster's office. Come along Mr Malfoy, Mr Weasley, you too. Class dismissed."

"Madam, may i come along please. If this was about me, I'd like to know?" Harry smiled shyly at Hooch, looking concerned and worried about the implications behind Ron's words. He knew of course, it was bullshit, but this could well work in his favor.

Hooch seemed to weigh up the idea for a few seconds before she nodded. The three students followed her to the headmaster's office, Harry relaxed, Draco feeling slightly concerned but keeping it under wraps, and Ron smug as could be.

Madam Hooch gave the password, (Bertie Botts) and they rode the spiral staircase to the top, where they were welcomed by Dumbledore.

"Hello Headmaster. We've had a little incident, with a rather serious accusation behind it, and i thought maybe you should hear about it," Hooch started before explaining what happened.

Dumbledore watched the three students over his half moon glasses, using a light legilimens as he half listened to Hooch. He could feel the smugness and could see the lies from the young Weasley, feel the concern from the Malfoy boy, but he couldn't feel a thing from Harry. There appeared to be a bubble around the young man, and he couldn't seem to find a way in. Harry cringed a little, on purpose, as the headmaster gave a rather hard push, so the man would think he had felt something but not know what it was. He was correct in his assessment as he felt the presence of the headmaster move away from him completely.

"I see, do any of you have anything to add to what Madam Hooch has just told me?"

Ron shook his head, and Draco was about to speak up for his innocence until Harry beat him to it.

"Please, Headmaster, I was reading a book from the library the other day, and i read about a spell that could tell what spell a wand last did. Priori...something. Wouldn't that tell you if Draco did as Weasley said?"

"Ah, you are correct Mr Potter. I commend you for taking such an interest in your studies. Mr Malfoy, your wand please."

Harry watched as Draco handed his wand over and Dumbledore cast the spell.

"The last spell cast with this wand was a switching spell. Certainly nothing that would make a broom act in the way it did. If I might ask, Professor McGonagall doesn't begin switching spells until after christmas, why is it you are doing them now, Mr Malfoy."

"Our study group got together last night Sir, we want to get ahead in our classes as best we can so we'll be prepared well when the time comes. We were practicing Transfiguration last night."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

"I think you owe Mr Malfoy a rather large apology Mr Weasley."

"Sorry," Ron muttered sulkily.

"Oh, and twenty points to each Gryffindor and Slytherin for being well prepared in your studies. You may all go."

Harry and Draco walked out first, and quickly made their way to the great hall. Harry sat down next to Neville, after promising to see Draco in the library that evening, and told him what happened.

"He is unbelievable! I think we need to do something about him Harry," Neville murmured quietly, making sure no one could over hear them.

"I'm all over it. We just need to make sure we're here on time for breakfast on Monday."

SxTxB

_Oi Brat, you've got Dumbledore in a right panic. _

_Why, what did I do wrong?_

_Apparently it's very very important to make sure you have strong bonds to the Weasley family, and he was hopping mad about the little red heads performance today by the way. But the biggest issue is your apparent natural occlumency. He just couldn't break in, and he is not a happy hippogriff. _

_Oh, i do hate to disappoint him. Should i take all of my barriers down and give him what he wants, you know i aim to please him. He's my idol and mentor after all. _

_If I didn't know you well enough to recognize sarcasm, id be checking you for the imperious. The horrible thing is, last time around, that was true. _

_Yep. This time, I'm going to take immense pleasure in disappointing him, and angering him, and scaring him, and ultimately breaking him. Not such a good little boy who lived this time around. _

_I'm very glad we're friends this time. You scare me sometimes, brat, you know that?_

_Ah, but you know he deserves it. When its all over, we'll live happily ever after in some hot country away from all the idiocy and hypocrisy of wizarding Britain. _

_That sounds like the best plan you've ever come up with, but why do i have the feeling we'll have some tag-a-longs?_

_You're probably right. No doubt we'll have a few, but hey, at least we'll be together Sevvy. _

_I thought the plan was to make this timeline better?_

_Ouch! You hurt me deeply Severus. I thought you loved little old me. _

_I do. Much as you annoy the life out of me. See you tomorrow brat. _

_Love you too Sevvy, night night. _

**Please leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own nothing you recognise.**

**This isn't my best work, not by a long shot, but hey, I hope you all still enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think** :)

Saturday morning dawned bright and early, Harry and Neville were up and dressed and invisible, thanks to a potion Severus had passed to Harry the night before. It would last four hours and the two could choose if they wanted to be visible to anyone. They met Severus at the entrance hall at eight thirty.

Since they had made theirselves visible to Severus, he merely walked passed them as he left, the two boys following behind him quickly. When the three reached the edge of the grounds, they each grabbed a hold of Severus' arms and he apparatus them to the Leaky Cauldron.

Quickly doing their business, they returned to school, Severus with a bag of potion ingredients, Neville with a brand new wand and Harry with a new money pouch, a rather ingenious invention of the goblins, that meant whenever Harry needed money, be it magical or muggle, it would automatically appear inside.

Harry and Neville spent the rest of the day goofing off with Draco.

xSTBx

Monday morning found Harry and Neville at the breakfast table earlier than normal, waiting with bated breath for the post to arrive. They watched as Ron ambled in, still half asleep, and took a seat at the table.

"What is so important about the post Harry?" Neville asked again. He had asked numerous times over the last few days, wondering what exactly was going on. He received the same answer every time.

"Just wait and see."

Harry spotted the Gringotts owl instantly as it flew into the hall. He watched it fly down to the youngest male Weasley. Ron, looking very confused, took the letter the owl offered. When he saw the Gringotts seal, he eagerly opened the letter.

Harry and Neville watched as the colour drained from his face before starting to go red. Harry glanced up at the staff table to see Dumbledore watching with a pale face, and Severus smirking to himself as he flipped through the morning paper.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The shout made many people jump, everyone's eyes zooming straight to the cause of the noise. They watched with shock on their faces as Ron Weasley stormed towards the Boy Who Lived, waving a letter.

"HOW DARE YOU STOP MY MONEY!"

Harry changed his innocent expression to one of confusion as he stared at Ron. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dumbledore hurrying down from the teachers table, followed closely by Minerva and Severus.

"Weasley, what on earth are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You told the goblins to stop my payments for being your friend. You have plenty of money, it's not like you need it all, so why stop mine. Dumbledore promi-"

Ron's speech was cut short by a silencing spell from the headmaster.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagal.

Harry grabbed the letter out of Ron's still flailing hand and began to read aloud.

Dear Mr Weasley,

Due to irregularities in Mr Potters account, the payments from the Potter Family accounts will hereby cease, until the problem has been dealt with. Your account current balance is 503 Galleons 6 Sickles and 2 Knuts.

Our apologies for any inconvenience,

Nobrick

Potter Family Account Manager

"What in the hell is this? Why is Weasley being paid out of my accounts?" Harry shouted, clearly the injured party. He could almost hear the sympathy and pity coming from the other students, poor little Harry Potter, can't catch a break.

"Now Harry, I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. If you and Mr Weasley will just follow me to my office -"

Dumbledore was cut off by Neville.

"Weasley was about to say Dumbledore promised something before you silenced him. What do you have to do with this headmaster?"

"Mr Longbottom, as this is none of your concern, I ask you to keep your opinions to yourself. Harry, follow me."

"No."

"You must do as I say, I am the Headmaster. Follow me," Dumbledore said sternly.

Harry chuckled inside his head. Before he could reply, Draco stood.

"In Hogwarts a History, it states if there is a problem between headmaster and student, the student can ask for all meeting regarding school be with his head or house. Furthermore a student can ask for matters of this seriousness be taken up by the school governors."

"Then that's what I'll do. Professor McGonagall, may I ask for a meeting as soon as possible, to discuss my complaint about the Headmaster?"

"Of course Mr Potter, come to my office after dinner. Now, I think it's time for everyone to head for their first classes. Headmaster, your office, now please. Fetch Mr Weasley."

Harry walked away from the great hall with stares following him. Neville and Draco stood either side of him, and it took everything they had not to burst into laughter.

xSTBx

_Inspired performance this morning brat._

_Thanks. I was thinking of maybe taking up acting when the war's over. _

_Of course. Why am I not surprised?_

_If I'm getting predictable, I think I need to up my game._

_You up it any further, it'll be on the clouds. Dumbledore if fuming about this morning. The Weasley boys has two months worth of Detention, every night with Filch. _

_See, that, is inspired. I couldn't think of a better punishment. _

_Hmmm. What's next? _

_Christmas. If I don't get my cloak, there will be hell to pay!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**A/N - Hey peeps, sorry for the long wait, my muse for this story has been somewhat on strike. Anyway, this has been beta'd by the lovely OrnateDragon, who is as always, totally amazing. So, yeah, I hope you enjoy, and please review :) **

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office staring absently out of the window. How on earth had things gone so wrong, so fast? This year was supposed to be easy, lure Voldemort with the fake stone, drop enough breadcrumbs for Harry Potter to chase and then Albus could come out looking the hero, his place firmly set as the Boy-Who-Lived's mentor.

Instead, the boy wouldn't even entertain the thought of looking at him now, not that Albus actually knew what the boy was thinking. The natural mind barriers were very worrying to the aged headmaster. How could he control someone without even knowing what was going on in their head.

As for the youngest Weasley boy. Urgh.

How could the boy be so bloody stupid? Harry had come to Hogwarts, new to magic, new to all of this life, and the idiotic boy had failed to befriend him. The scene in the Great Hall last week had completely closed that avenue.

Hopefully when the youngest Weasley, the only girl of the family, came to Hogwarts, she could gain an inroad with him in a romantic sense when they all got a bit older.

A knock on the door awakened the Headmaster from his musings. He quickly built his shields up to hide his rising anger and put the twinkle back in his eyes before he called his intruder into the office.

Minerva walked in, a frown on her face, an ever present look since Weasley had opened his mouth. She was holding a file in her hand. Dumbledore groaned internally. More paperwork, because that was just what he needed.

"Harry has decided to file a complain with the governors about Weasley's little outburst last week, asking them to find out exactly what you had to do with it all. I know you asked to know what his final decision was, and well, there you have it. I also have the budget papers done for the rest of the term."

She placed the file on the desk and turned to walk out of the door.

"Minerva wait! How could you allow this to happen? You should have changed his mind!"

"This is not my fault Albus. If you had left well alone, none of this would have happened. I don't understand why you felt the need to try and choose Harry's friends for him, but you certainly went the wrong way about it.

If you will excuse me, I have a class to prepare for."

As he watched her walk out of his office, he internally screamed. Dropping his head to the desk, Albus wondered how much worse this week could get. If only he knew.

X. .x.X

Harry and Neville sat together eating breakfast when the post came into the Great Hall. If Harry was correct, another blow would be about to hit Twinkletoes, right where it hurt the most. His public image.

A rolled up paper arrived for Neville, who eagerly opened it. The grin on his face told Harry all he needed to know. A quick glance to the teacher's table made his grin widen. McGonagall, Severus, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell and the headmaster had all just had papers delivered, and most were looking at the cover in shock.

Only Severus and McGonagall had different expressions on their faces. Severus a slight smugness in his smirk, quickly gone to be replaced with bored amusement. McGonagall had an expression of weary acceptance, as though she had been expecting this.

Harry looked back at Neville, silently asking him how well the article was written.

"They covered it really accurately, as well as professing sympathy to you and a wish to discover exactly what went on in the Headmaster's office. Exactly the way we wrote it."

Harry smirked. He wondered why he had been such a good boy the first time around. Being bad was much more fun.

X. .x.X

_I enjoyed the article Brat. It was very informative. I wonder who sent them the letter about it?_

_**I have absolutely no idea. Don't look my way. It wasn't me.**_

_Of course it wasn't._

_So, only a few weeks until Christmas. Do you think he will send the cloak to you?_

_**I think so, along with a letter expressing his deepest apologies for his transgression and a hope to make it up to me, blah blah. I, of course will accept his apology and fall right under his control, because that is just the type of person I am.**_

_Hmmm. If he truly believes that will work then I will begin to doubt how much of a brain he actually possesses._

_**That is the way he works. He will give me a priceless family heirloom, that he shouldn't have had in the first place, then expect me to be so grateful that I'll do whatever he wants me to.**_

_But you have a plan?_

_**Oh yes. I believe on Christmas morning at around 8:45, you may want to be in his office. He will be having a surprise visit from his favourite student.**_

_Thanks for the heads up._

_**Anything for you Sevvy, I would never leave you out of such a fun conversation.**_

_Try not to make me laugh up there won't you. I wouldn't want to blow our cover because you have the randomest wit I've ever heard._

_**On the contrary my lovely professor, I will be doing my level best to make you laugh. After all, you are not a spy for nothing, I'm sure you can handle keeping your face straight against little old me.**_

_I wouldn't be so sure about that Brat. You could make a corpse laugh with some of the things you come out with._

_I have to go, I have an 'appointment' with the old goat for him to complain about you some more._

_**I'll be thinking of you Sev. Just don't kill him. That's my pleasure.**_

_Oh, of course._

_I have something for you for Christmas by the way._

_**I thought we weren't doing presents?**_

_We're not. But..._

_The curse is all set up, you just need to cast it._

_**I love you. I love you. I love you.**_

_I know._

.x.X

Christmas Morning dawned bright and early, and Harry and Neville were up at seven opening presents together.

Harry had already seen the parcel he really wanted, but was opening his others first. The presents he had received from Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hagrid last time were missing, but they had been replaced by presents from Neville and Draco.

From Neville he received a book on plants, which made him smile, and from Draco he recieved a practice snitch. Pulling the last parcel to him, he ripped into the paper carefully.

Out came his father's cloak, the note, word for word exactly the same as the original Harry had received, from Dumbledore pinned to it carefully.

He pulled the note off, not listening to Neville's gasp at the cloak, and growled.

Neville looked up, shocked at Harry's reaction to getting such an awesome present. Harry passed him the note, folding the cloak up carefully and putting it in his bag.

"Is this from Dumbledore?" Neville asked, handing the note back to Harry.

"Yep, and now I'm going to McGonagall. I'm not sure who he thinks he is to keep family heirlooms away from me until it suits his needs, but I'm not standing for it. I'll see you at breakfast Nev, tell Draco what's going on, but please don't tell anyone else."

"Sure thing Harry, see you there."

Harry stormed down to McGonagall's office, hoping there was a charm on the door so she knew he was there, and knocked. It didn't take her long to appear from another door down the corridor. Apparently, that was her private quarters.

"Mr Potter? Is everything alright?"

"Sorry to bother you on Christmas morning Professor, but can you tell me if you know who's handwriting this is?" He handed her the note.

"Of course, Harry, this is the Headmaster's writing. Would you like me to come with you to his office?" She asked, reading the note.

"Yes please Professor."

The pair walked quickly up to the grand office, and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. It opened quickly, and she escorted him into the office. Harry had to hide a smirk when he saw Severus sat sneering at him from a chair by the desk.

"Ah, Professor, Harry, Merry Christmas. What can I do for you on this most joyous of mornings?" Dumbledore was at his merriest, and Harry was about to take pleasure in taking the merriment away in spades.

"I received a present this morning Sir, and took the note that came with it to Professor McGonagall to see if she could tell me who sent it. She said it was you."

"Of course my dear boy. I took great pleasure in returning that which is rightfully yours." Dumbledore replied, apparently not catching the warning in Minerva's eyes, nor the coldness in Harry's tone.

"If it was rightfully mine, why has it taken you ten years to return it? And why did you have it in the first place? This could have saved my parents' lives!" Harry shouted, pulling the cloak out of his bag as he did so.

"How dare you keep this away from me! I don't even know what they look like, and I certainly don't have anything that belonged to them!"

"You...You don't know what they look like?" McGonagall questioned weakly.

"No ma'am, I've never seen a picture, Aunt Petunia wouldn't allow any in the house. They were freaks, like me, so I'm not allowed to know what they looked like."

Dumbledore had gone white, as he watched his plan fall to pieces in front of his eyes. Not only had this plan backfired, but the boy now clearly had a supporter in Minerva. Severus was also scowling in his direction, but Dumbledore paid no mind to that. Severus scowled at everything after all.

"Harry, I have done a very kind thing in giving you a piece of your heritage, the least you could do is thank me. What on earth is all this shouting for?"

Dumbledore could see no other recourse than to act as though he had done nothing wrong.

"You want thanks for killing my parents?"

"I most certainly did not kill them!"

"If you hadn't taken this cloak from them, they might still be alive. Professor McGonagall, can we leave now please?"

Harry put his head down, the perfect picture of a child who didn't know what to do.

"Certainly Harry. Come I shall show you some pictures of your parents."

X. .x.X

_You're going to kill him before you even cast the spell at this rate, Brat. I had to feed him three calming draughts after you left before he bust a vessel._

_**You should have let him bust it, it would have looked funny in the paper.**_

_I assumed you wanted to have some more fun before he died._

_**More? I haven't even started yet Severus. Wait until we cast the spell, I'll make sure every step he takes is pure agony for the old bastard.**_

_**I wanted to kill him when he told me I should thank him though.**_

_He is at a loss to understand why you are not a weak willed little boy. You should be looking at him with some form of Hero Worship, after he returned your father's cloak to you, and instead, you're treating him as a leper._

_**Serves him right. This might teach him not to mess with a Potter... not that he'll be alive to put that little lesson into practice.**_

_Remind me never to get on your bad side._

_**You could never make me that mad Sev, you know I worship the very ground you walk on.**_

_Hmmm. We'll see._

_I may have a way to get your Godfather freed early._


End file.
